1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of database, and more specifically, to job management.
2. Description of Related Art
Database systems have become increasingly popular. A typical database system has a database management system to manage the database. A database management system may perform a variety of tasks such as facilitating building database structures, monitoring and optimizing database performance, checking database integrity, preventing unauthorized database access, tracking database changes, etc.
A multi-user database system involves multiple users or applications to access the database. These multiple users or applications connect to the database in separate and independent sessions. In a collaborative environment, independent database sessions are not desirable. Existing techniques typically manage the user tasks by a graphics user interface (GUI) program that sends the user commands to execute a task to a host program. The host program executes the task directly and reports the results to the GUI. The state of a user connected to a database is known during the connection time. When there is a loss in communication, the tasks being performed may produce unknown results. Other collaborative users or applications may not know state or information on these tasks.